ZAPŁATA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Pippinfan1988


**ZAPŁATA  
Pippinfan1988 **

Ramos stał przed Szara Zasłoną, witając dusze po rzezi. Ostatnio wiele ich było. Wielka wojna o Pierścień stale dostarczała dzielne dusze do Halli Mandosa. Kiedy tak zamyślał się nad szaleństwem tego wszystkiego, zauważył  
małą, samotną postać, snującą się ponad przestrzenią morza. Gniew zawrzał w jego sercu. Zbyt wiele niewinnych przybyło ostatnimi dniami. Wydawało się, że złość Saurona nie znała granic - nawet dzieci były wydane  
na pastwę jego zła. Kiedy dziecko zbliżyło się, Ramos myślał, że może słyszeć nikły śmiech. Wtedy  
otrzymał wiadomość od Namosa, swego zwierzchnika. Tej młodej istocie nie będzie dane wejść przez Szarą Zasłonę.  
- Nie możesz wejść - powiedział głośno. Dziecko zatrzymało się, odwróciło i zapytało.  
- A to, dlaczego? Przecież nie żyję, nie?  
Ramos przez chwilę stał, całkiem zbity z tropu. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie podważał jego władzy.  
- Gdybyś naprawdę zginął, miałbyś pozwolenie wejścia.  
Tamten spojrzał wokoło na inne dusze przechodzące Zasłonę i westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
- Długo podróżowałem i jestem spragniony. Masz coś do picia? Jakieś piwo?  
W końcu Ramos pojął, że to nie było dziecko ale jeden z Małego Ludu. Nie byli Pierworodnymi - Elfami, ani Następnym Pokoleniem - Ludzi, ani też, Krasnoludami, lecz pokrewnymi im, zrodzonymi z woli samego Iluvatara. Stworzeni w jakimś celu, rozmyślnie. Iluvatar, który przewidział niesnaski pomiędzy Trzema Rodami powołał rasę wesołego ludu, aby była powodem, do ponownego pojednania ich, wszystkich razem.  
Ramos uśmiechnął się do dziecka, bowiem ujrzał w młodej istocie iście dziecięcego ducha.  
- Przykro mi. Ale znajdziesz, to czego szukasz, w wielkiej obfitości, w krainie z której przybyłeś.  
- A co jest takiego przed Czarną Bramą, żebym chciał tam wracać? Chcę wejść tutaj, proszę.  
Gdyby zobaczył rezolutną duszę, z pewnością Namos by zezwolił. Ramos ukląkł i położył ręce na twarzy chłopca, pozwalając mu zobaczyć, co by się wydarzyło na świecie bez niego, jeśliby nie zawrócił. Dziecko zamknęło oczy, pod dotykiem dłoni Istoty. W swym umyśle zobaczył swoją matkę, siedzącą przed kominkiem, zapłakaną.  
- Czemu ona płacze, tak bardzo? - zapytał.  
- Kiedy twoi krewniacy powrócili do domu, twój lud był pod panowaniem innego, przewrotnego ducha. Nie było nikogo, kto by ich pobudził do powstania przeciwko niemu. Twój ojciec został przeszyty strzałami przez tych, którzy pomagali tyranom. - Ale było nas czterech. Czy żaden nie mógł?  
- Nie aż tak - odparł Ramos. - Jeśli dostaniesz pozwolenie na przejście przez Zasłonę, wówczas pozostanie tylko dwóch.  
Ramos poczuł, że dziecko zadrżało na widok kolejnej sceny. To był jego przyjaciel, najbliższy - leżał na łóżku, odmawiał jedzenia, a twarz miał szarą. Powiernicy zajmowali się nim. Wtedy łzy potoczyły się i załkał.  
- Dlaczego?  
Ramos otarł mu łzy i odpowiedział.  
- Twój przyjaciel nigdy nie dotarł do rodzinnego kraju. Umarł wcześniej. Albowiem w tym czasie jego życia, ty byłeś drugą połową jego serca. Kiedy zginąłeś - to jest, jeśli damy ci wejść przez Zasłonę - poddał się porażającemu smutkowi. Zmarł z rozpaczy.  
- Musze wracać! Wybacz, nie spróbuję teraz waszego piwa, ale mój ojciec i przyjaciele potrzebują mnie.  
- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Ramos.  
- Zapłata za twe waleczne i cnotliwe czyny jest odłożona, na razie.  
W jednej chwili znalazł się wśród chaosu, na polu ruin i rzezi. Wojownicy przebiegali obok niego, nie zauważając go, stojącego u stóp wielkiego, górskiego trolla. Zobaczył krasnoluda i elfa, trudzących się przy ściąganiu olbrzymiego truchła z czegoś, co leżało pod nim.  
- Cześć Gimli! - zawołał. Ale khazad nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
- Legolas! - krzyknął. Nadal nic.  
Zobaczył, jak krasnal podnosi w ramionach ciało...jego. To był on! On sam! Patrzył zdumiony, jak elf biegnie naprzód, krzycząc o pomoc. Pobiegł za nimi.  
- Czekajcie!  
Chwilę potem ciało złożono na posłaniu w dużym namiocie. Bez życia, pokryte błotem i krwią. Ci, którzy pracowali pilnie nad przywróceniem go do życia, sami byli wymęczeni powracając z własnych bitew. Zawahał się, lecz trwało to tylko chwilę. Wspomniał ojca i przyjaciół. Podszedł i położył się na posłaniu. Niemal w jednej chwili otwarł oczy.  
-Żyje! - to Aragorn wykrzyknął i z ulgą odetchnął głęboko, uśmiechając się do niego. Ale on nigdy wcześniej nie zaznawał takiego bólu.  
- Merry - było wszystkim co dał radę wymruczeć, zanim pochłonął go litościwie leczniczy sen.  
W swoich snach, dziecko zobaczyło siebie, starego i siwego, najoczywiściej w odległych latach życia. I widział, jak z Ramosem siedzą pod szybko wschodzącym słońcem i, w dalekim, zielonym kraju dzielą się śmiechem i piwem.

KONIEC


End file.
